


Crime and Punishment

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, dumbledores army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Dumbledore's Army member Daphne Greengrass is responsible for leading a rescue mission, intent on saving Third Year Hufflepuff Rose Zeller from the captivity of the Carrows, but when she gets caught for the crime of being in the DA, she would not like the punishment...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crime and Punishment – Rating M  
> Summary – Dumbledore's Army member Daphne Greengrass is responsible for leading a rescue mission, intent on saving Third Year Hufflepuff Rose Zeller from the captivity of the Carrows, but when she gets caught for the crime of being in the DA, she would not like the punishment...  
> Warnings – Contains rape, swearing, some violence and scenes that some readers may find disturbing.

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**Sunday, 8th October 1997**

The group known as Dumbledore's Army were meeting in the Room of Requirement, having to hold their meetings clandestinely as the Headmaster, Professor Severus Snape had reinstated Educational Decree Twenty-Four, a decree which all Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs were disbanded.

It was this decree, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students and any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved will be expelled. The DA was one of the proscribed Organisations according to the spirit of the Decree. This meant that the DA Had to be clandestine, more hidden in the organisation of their meetings, especially as the three leaders, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, had already been caught by the Headmaster trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from his office.

As the DA were about to start the latest meeting, they were interrupted by Gryffindor Third Year Euan Abercrombie who came rushing into the Room of Requirements, his face in a panic.

"Neville, Luna," Euan said, trying to catch his breath having ran from the Potions classroom, "They...they've taken Rose. The Carrows have taken her and are holding her in the dungeons."

"What! We need to get her back." Neville said, throwing his cloak down on the stage that the room had provided for the three leaders.

"I'll go." Daphne Greengrass, one of the Seventh Years had been recruited during the first week of term. "Being the only member of Slytherin in my year within this club, I feel like I need to show that I am not just a 'self-centred snake.'"

Several of the DA members gave murmurs of agreement to Daphne's statement, while Ginny looked at her in shock. It took a nudge from Luna to get the red head to respond.

"You know the risks that could happen if Snape or the Carrows catch you. Even though you are a member of Slytherin House, if Carrow catches you, well just think what happened to Parkinson for using the Cruciatus." Ginny said, still in shock over Daphne offering to free Rose Zeller. "I mean, as a pureblood, you will be liable to their _alternate_ methods."

Daphne looked down as she remembered seeing her fellow housemate Pansy Parkinson return into the common room following her ordeal at the hands of the Seventh Year male Slytherins, all because she refused to cast the Cruciatus Curse as punishment at Lavender Brown, a Seventh-Year Gryffindor who was a second cousin to Pansy. She was determined, however, to protect an innocent student from the Carrows torture.

"I know the risks Ginny, but I will still do it." Daphne said, getting up from the side where she was sitting. "I don't want a DA member getting tortured by the Carrows."

**The Dungeons, ** ** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

**Sunday, 8th October 1997**

Daphne had ditched her robes in the Room of Requirements, leaving her wearing her jumper and skirt that she had worn all day, following the Carrows ruling that "No Muggle inspired or designed clothing will be worn at any time during the school term.", meaning that in effect, everyone was meant to wear their uniforms at all times, except for bed.

She crept through the labyrinth that was the dungeons, hoping to find the room within that Rose was being held in, unaware that the room that she was about to go in had been warded by Amycus Carrow, a ward in which he would know if anyone was in the area or helping prisoners escape.

Daphne unlocked the door, not realising that she was heading into a trap with the way that she had managed to get through the door, able to find the room in which her fellow member of Dumbledore's Army was being held in.

As she entered the room, she saw Rose shackled in the irons that Argus Filch, the caretaker, was so fond of wanting to use, her face showing pain of being held spread eagle for over an hour, wanting to be released.

Daphne, using a Greengrass family charm to remove the restraints from the Hufflepuff and, placing her under a spare cloak, they started to escape the room.

Heading through the corridor, they heard footsteps running toward them, Daphne forcing Rose into the shadows. Turning around, she saw a light flare and the face of the Head of Slytherin and Deputy Headmaster, Amycus Carrow.

"My my, Miss Greengrass, you are in trouble now!" the Deputy Headmaster said.

' _Oh shit._ ' Daphne thought, realising that she had been caught. As she was manhandled away to a different room to what she had rescued Rose from, the Head of Slytherin being the one to manhandle her. ' _I just hope he doesn't find Rose.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment. Please note that guest reviews will not be accepted for this story.  
> Story ID - 236


End file.
